Kled/Abilities
or from Skaarl, his set of abilities is altered. |description2 = Kled's health cannot be improved except through growth, instead Skaarl has (+ 100% bonus health) maximum health}} and, while together, all damage dealt to the duo is suffered by Skaarl. Upon being reduced to , Skaarl flees and Kled becomes . While Kled dismounts Skaarl, Kled becomes briefly untargetable and any damage in excess of Skaarl's current health is ignored. |description3 = Kled gains and bonus movement speed while moving towards enemy champions, but his base movement speed is reduced and his basic attacks deal . Additionally, Kled gains the ability to restore Skaarl's to again, which is displayed in Kled's resource bar. |description4 = Kled restores / Courage on takedowns, and / Courage for dealing damage. At 100 Courage, Skaarl returns to the fight with % of his health}}. fully restores '''Skaarl's' Courage and health.'' If reuniting outside of base Skaarl gains Frayed Nerves, and a Kled will not be able to restore Skaarl's Courage for a brief period of time. |leveling = |cooldown = |targeting = Skaarl the Cowardly Lizard is a self-buff. |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = |video = Kled IVideo }} – Active:}} Kled hurls a beartrap tied to a piece of rope forward in a line, dealing physical damage to all enemies it passes through and attaching itself to the first enemy champion or large monster hit. Minions take 50% increased damage. |description2 = If Kled remains within a slowly decreasing radius of his target for seconds, he them towards him, them for seconds and dealing them bonus damage. |cooldown = |leveling = | }} |leveling2 = | }} % }} – Active:}} Kled sprays a hail of five pellets in a cone, dealing physical damage to all enemies that intercept the pellets, and knocking himself back in the opposite direction. |description2 = Enemies hit take only 20% bonus damage per pellet beyond the first, and each pellet that hits an enemy champion restores 5 . |description3 = Kled periodically stores ammo, up to a maximum of 2 stored at once. Kled will store ammo even while . |leveling = | }} |cooldown = 3 |range = |customlabel = Recharge |custominfo = }} | the first enemy champion or monster struck. Pocket Pistol ' is a conic area of effect which makes Kled dash in the opposite direction. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional =*''Beartrap on a Rope grants of the target for the leash duration. *The knockback from Pocket Pistol can be used to pass through terrain. *Casting Q during Kled's dismounting animation will buffer Pocket Pistol to cast when Kled lands. Casting Q during Kled's remounting animation will fire Pocket Pistol normally. *Hitting Kog'maw while his passive is up also restores Courage. |video = Kled QVideo (Mounted) |video2 = Kled QVideo (Unmounted) }} }} '''Kled periodically enters a frenzy that grants him on his next 4 attacks for 4 seconds, with the final attack dealing bonus physical damage, capped at 200 against monsters. |leveling = % of target's maximum health)}} |cooldown = |targeting = Violent Tendencies is an on-hit effect that occurs after 4 attacks that are declared before his bonus attack speed expires. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = The enhanced attack will apply other on-hit effects and can as normal. * As with most on-hit physical damage, Violent Tendencies bonus damage will apply life steal. * The base bonus damage will affect structures. |spellshield = |additional =*The attack speed buff from Violent Tendencies activates as soon as Kled begins his autoattack animation, regardless of whether the autoattack is completed. |video = Kled WVideo }} – Active:}} Kled and Skaarl dash a fixed distance in the target direction, dealing physical damage to all enemies in their path and gaining 50% bonus movement speed for 1 second. This cannot go through terrain. |description2 = Kled and Skaarl mark the last enemy champion or large monster they hit, gaining the ability to reactivate Jousting to dash a fixed distance through the marked target, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit. If circumstances permit, this ability can go through terrain. |leveling = | }} |cooldown = |targeting ='Jousting' is a linear dash which can be reactivated to dash a fixed distance to the first enemy champion or large monster hit. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional =*Minions and small monsters hit by Jousting are dragged forward. |video = Kled EVideo }} – Active:}} Kled and Skaarl charge toward the target location, automatically navigating around terrain along the way. |description2 = While charging, the duo gain bonus movement speed and a shield, both increasing over the duration. |description3 = The shield lasts for 2 seconds upon finishing the charge. The duo trails a directional draft on their wake for 10 seconds that grants the same movement speed to all allied champions who follow their lead. |description4 = Skaarl homes in on the first enemy champion encountered, and dealing them physical damage based on the distance traveled. |leveling2 = |leveling4 = % of target's maximum health}} |range = | }} |cooldown = |targeting = |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * All sections of trail provides the same movement speed. The speed will match Kled's CHAAAAAAARGE!!! speed, if CHAAAAAAARGE!!! ends early it will provide the speed when the CHAAAAAAARGE!!! locks on to a target. * Bonus movement speed is 30% but it's capped at 950. * Kled is immune to crowd control until the dash ends or hits an enemy champion. * Giving enough damage to make Kled ''dismount will cancel ''CHAAAAAAARGE!!!. * Enemies gain vision of Kled when he charges nearby. |video = Kled RVideo }} Category:Champion abilities Category:Kled